


Kund of the Free Packs

by Sargerogue



Series: The Line of Wanderers [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm not tagging everyone, M/M, SO MANY PEOPLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargerogue/pseuds/Sargerogue
Summary: A young warg is discovered by Freye and Fili. He likes his new pack.





	1. Chapter 1

My mother taught me to be weary of strange smells even if their underlying smell was familiar. Smell a deer but something seems wrong? Don't go near it. Smell a warg but it has another scent with it? Run as far as you can pup, those are orcs and their wargs will kill you.

That didn't help Mother though did it. The orc pack had passed through the woods leading up to the mountains several days ago, the lumbering vicious beasts crossing the Anduin and slaughtering all that got in their path. They set upon us while we returned to our den. Mother told us to flee, my siblings and me. One of Mother's littermates found us and we followed her toward safety.

Only I was caught, not by the orc pack but by a sharp stinging vine that wrapped around my ankle and cut my leg with every pull. My family left me behind, no doubt thinking me lost to the orcs by now.

I tried biting my leg but the pain, oh the pain. I couldn't do it. I wished that the orc pack would come, if only to end my suffering.

Toward evening, my whimpers were heard by another manner of creature. Two short creatures walking on their hind limbs appeared from the trees. They had weapons, better weapons than any Man hunter I have seen so far. The male, his stench gave him away, reached for his sword.

Only the female held him back. She took one of the rabbits off the line of kills that hung from the male's waist. She handed him her weapon and slowly approached. I whimpered, backing away as much as I could. She slowed though and held the kill out to me.

My stomach was ravenous. It had been a full day since I was abandoned here. I hadn't eaten in so long. Was she going to kill me?

I don't care anymore. Death would be welcome.

I leaned forward and caught the kill under my paw. She let go and I dragged it close. The rabbit was delicious.

I felt her move down to my caught leg. She inspected the vine, its muddy red color flaking away under her hand. She pulled on the other side of it until I heard the line dragging something closer, a tree most likely. Had I really been that close to pulling myself free? If I had kept trying, would I have sliced off my foot?

I don't want to think about it anymore.

The vine loosened and slipped off my foot. She threw it into the woods without a care.

I stood slowly. My leg burned and lightning raced up to my core. It hurt so much. Why didn't she kill me? I looked at her, her smile open and friendly. I approached with caution and caught a whiff of blood off her arm.

That's why she didn't kill me. She's been injured too. Is she without family too? Did the male save her? Either way, I owe her now. She saved me. I should return the favor. She's nice, maybe she'll take care of me. Mother had a cousin who had a friend who had a grandfather that said a wolf pup was once adopted by a hunter and lived a full life with him. Could I do that with her?

I nuzzled her hand. The contact was warm, welcoming. She didn't hit me like my siblings did. She even scratched behind my ear! Oh Valar that was it. I couldn’t reach it with the vine. Oh, it feels so good!

The male was suddenly in front of me. He held out another rabbit. He looked nervous. I caught the smell of those nasty goblins from the mountain and something much more familiar. The orc pack! They had chased my saviors! Oh, they would never get near my two-legged mother and father again! Mine you traitorous bitches!

Sorry Mother, I know you'd hit me for that one. They are though, they act so high and mighty and yet they let those monsters ride them even with the abuse they suffer. Rest well Mother, I will stay with these two now.

"Good boy," Two-legged Mother said. She scratched me under the chin after I finished gulping the rabbit down. "Now go find your mother. I am sure she's worried about you. Be careful of those traps." She patted me on my head. No! Don't leave me alone again!

I followed her. She tried to tell me to leave, to find Mother, but I refused. I nuzzled her hand. I would stay, I would protect. Don't leave me behind.

"Guess he adopted you," the male commented. He scratched me behind the ear. Oh! That feels good. You must have had a dog before Two-legged Father, you know just where to scratch and just how.

I nuzzled Two-legged Father's hand. The female said something but I missed it. They started walking again. I followed like a good pup. They didn't try to send me away but their scents told me I was confusing them, frustrating them.

Then I understood. They had a pack! The alpha sat with the smallest, his mate by the smells coming from them. The pack beta, a large creature with more axes than I cared to see, stood up with the largest axe in hand.

I hid behind Two-Legged Mother and Father. Surely, they would protect me.

"That's a warg, a warg pup," the smallest said. "Why do you have a warg pup?"

I'm part of the pack now, I whined. My pack now.

"It won't leave us alone," Two-Legged Father said.

I went to bark but thought better, keeping it inside my muzzle. It was a cute sound or so my mother said.

Two-Legged Mother threw a fox. I chased it and snacked on it as I came back to the camp. My family was preparing the kills. I was snuck another bit of meat.

When Two-legged Mother, Freye I learned from the many times it was used with her, and Two-legged Father, his name is Fíli apparently, laid down, I followed. Freye laid with her back against Fíli. It was tough to decide who to lay beside. I laid behind Fíli and wrapped myself around them as best I could. When Fíli's littermate, Kíli by the sounds of it, came over, I moved my paws so he could lay down close. Then I put one under his head, it was better than a rock.

I slept light. I know these woods, their dangers.

I caught the smell of the orc packs far off before dawn. My growls toward the woods and the mountains alerted the others. We left light and fast. I followed my new family. I wouldn't allow the orc pack to get this family, no.


	2. Chapter 2

Freye has started calling me by a name, Kund. It took a little bit for me to catch on but a helpful raven told me that Kund was my name. The speech of the two-legged creatures was hard for me to learn. Mother taught me what she could when we encountered hunters or travellers. She learned from the birds who learned from the Great Eagle who learned from Manwe. Mother said it was important to know what they say. I'm glad I know now.

The tallest of the pack, who was not really pack but was enough pack that I wouldn't kill him, had said shelter was near. The only shelter I knew of near here was that of the Great Bear. No one trespassed on his lands. Mother had told me horror stories of the Great Bear. She had also told me kind stories, that of a two-legged giant who became a child of the fur. She told me of how, as a younger warg, he had nursed her back to health after she encountered a spider from the Dark Forest when she hunted the edge.

I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't surprised to be chased by a bear, little sad, but not surprised.

Freye jumped on my back when we neared the door. When she stood on my back to lift a limb on the wall, I understood. The doors opened and I slipped in. They closed shut behind us, keeping the bear out.

"Intruders! I'll rip you limb from limb," the bear cried.

"Pack," I replied. "We run from orcs. Please, pack tired."

The Great Bear took a moment before huffing. "Sleep pup."

"Thank you!"

The not-pack-but-pack-giant told everyone to sleep. I had no trouble with that. I settled down behind my Fíli. Freye laid next to him. When Fíli's littermate, so lonely, I could smell it, tried to lay a bit further away, I caught his long blanket-thing and tugged him over. I used my big head to guide him into place before putting my head next to his. It wasn't long before they were all settled.

My pack, my family.

 

The Great Bear was friendlier than even Mother had painted him to be. He gave me a nice slab of a deer killed by the orc pack's wargs. It was fresh and tasty.

Freye and Fíli worked for many days after that. I tried to be useful but eventually just settled down to sleep somewhere near a pack member. I did follow a few when they wandered out further. Even Beta, --Dwalin? I think that was his name. -- let me tag along. Mostly I ate. The Great Bear said I had to put on more weight, that I was too thin and small. By the time we left days later, I felt more like myself.

I even let Freye put a type of saddle on me! She was light enough to carry with her supplies. It felt good to be useful.

The Dark Forest loomed before us. I didn't want to go in, but pack was going in. Oh, what would Mother say?


	3. Chapter 3

I hate the forest. I hate it. Pack hates it! I tried to lead them to safety, honest, but Alpha --Thorin and his mate was Bilbo. Thorin was kin to Fíli and Kíli, close kin, not like he was kin to most of the others. -- wouldn't listen to me!

So, we had to deal with the spiders.

Then the pointy-eared treeshaggers (Dwalin's words) had to take advantage to capture the pack!

Freye sent me with Bilbo to follow the pack. It made sense. I would protect Alpha's mate while Freye found help.

I didn't expect more pointy-eared treeshaggers. Freye called them elves. I think Dwalin's version is funnier.

The elves' horses were kind enough, told me what they knew as we made for the pack. From Freye and Bilbo's scents these new friends, while not pack, were allies. They were a pack we could trust.

Which meant when we split up inside the creepy caverns to talk with the head jerk of it all, I was not happy. I wanted my pack whole, not splitting up every half a day! The only good thing so far was scaring the pointy-eared jerks.

Then Freye left with one of the three littermates from the friendly pack. I went with Bilbo protecting him. When Freye returned, she had the pack! I hurried over and rubbed up against each of them before they could dress. Pack was whole; pack was safe.

Fíli gave me lots of scratches. I must have done something good.

Before I knew it, we were leaving the caverns. It was quiet as we rode, safe even, until I smelled orc again. My stillness and growls alerted pack, friend-pack, and begrudgingly-friend-pack.

Freye was hurt. I could smell the blood. This was not good!

Kíli was hurt! Not good at all. What do I do? What do I do?

"Kund! Get them out of here!"

Alpha, Thorin, his words were sharp. I almost didn't believe he had spoken, he mostly ignored me. I barked in agreement though and ran. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear the orcs or smell them. I could smell a Man though.

The Man threatened my pack, but I was helping Kíli. I couldn't move, I would hurt my pack.

The rest of the pack showed up. Things tensed but then eased.

"I'll watch Kund for you," Dwalin said among the chaos. I looked at him and then at Freye. She was boarding the boat. So was Kíli and Fíli. They were going for help.

They were leaving me behind!

Dwalin put a hand on my skull. I looked up. The hardened Beta flashed a smile and scratched me down my spine.

"Don't worry Kund; I'll look after you until Freye comes back. A warg would scare the Men of Esgaroth. Stick with me for now."

I huffed. I didn't want to stay with Dwalin but I guess I'll have to.

I want my two-legged pack whole again.

 

Weeks later, after watching from afar as orcs attacked the city on the lake and then leaving them behind to go toward the dragon, I was tired of being away from Freye. I wanted her.

Then the dragon broke down the barricade to the mountain. Being outside with the elves, I saw it first. He was headed toward the lake, toward Freye and Fíli.

The elves were a blur as they started running. They went to help, the fastest of them. I couldn't sit there, could I?

I followed the elves when the dragon left the mountain. They were headed for where Freye and Fíli were. I had to go.

We reached the shore near morning. Someone screamed when they saw me, the call about a warg charging scaring the homeless Men. I only had my sights on Freye and Fíli though. I tackled them to the ground with licks until Freye pushed me off and told me to stand still.

She put children on my back. Soon we were walking toward the ruins the rest of the pack had stayed in days earlier. The rest of the friendly pack was there, waiting. Where were the others?

What was going on?

Then Freye helped Fíli, Kíli, and the one that smelled like a patch of herbs onto my back. That was too many, even with my larger size, but we were returning to the mountain, to pack. Maybe they could fix everything.


End file.
